Safe & Sound
by Kira92
Summary: "-P-puedes lla-amar a mi hermano, ¿p-por fav-or? -No, no voy a llamar a tu estúpido hermano. Dime que pasó. -¡Llama a mi hermano! -¡No! ¡Dime que rayos pasó! -¡No quiero, quiero que llames a Alfred y le pidas que venga! -¡Yo soy Alfred!" 2p!USAxCanadá, 2p!CanadáxUSA, one-shoot, Trauma SPIN OFF.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, si, epoca de finales, época en que Kira desborda de inspiración.  
Como siempre, me gusta decir de donde nació la idea. Saben, cuando escribí Second Player recién conocía 2p!Hetalia, y me hice otra idea de la personalidad de 2p!Alfred y 2p!Matt. Investigando para la segunda parte de SP, me di cuenta que mi concepto estaba un poco errado. Asi que para compesar mi OOC en SP, escribí esto con mi nuevo concepto sobre estos dos :)**

**Agh, esto iba a ser tanto más corto en mi cabeza, y me tomó dos noches enteras. Espero lo disfruten :)  
**

_Recuerden: 2P!Alfred es vegano, y se supone que dice aún más insultos que Alfred, para que no se sorprendan_

* * *

_ADVERTENCIAS: 2P!HETALIA (Realmente les recomiendo googlear eso si no saben que es. En serio), Violencia, insultos, y mención de agresividad sexual_

_ESTE ES UN** SPIN OFF DE TRAUMA**! ASI QUE ESTA VE TENGO LA EXCUSA PARA SER REPETITIVA :3_

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

_Estás queriendo sostener el mundo sobre los hombros, y no te das cuenta que es el mundo quien te sostiene a ti_

Alfred cerró la heladera con el pie y dejó los tomates sobre la mesada. Mientras buscaba un cuchillo y un pote donde poner sus futura ensalada, escuchó la puerta principal del departamento abrirse. Se sorprendió un poco al pensar que era temprano para que Matthew llegara, pero siguió con su tarea. Sin embargo cuando pasaron 10 minutos completos sin que el recién llegado gritara un saludo como solía hacer, supo que algo no andaba bien. Dejando el cuchillo y los tomates ya lavados y cortados a un lado, fue a buscarlo a la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada, y cuando la abrió Matthew dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Estaba sentado en la cama, con las manos metidas dentro de las mangas de su buzo rojo e intentando secarse gruesas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos violetas. Kumajiro estaba parado en la cama a su lado con las patas delanteras en su hombro.

-P-pensé que n-no estabas-dijo torpemente entre gimoteos.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó al instante.

Alfred se sentó en la cama a su lado, pero Matthew más que lanzarse a sus brazos como hubiera esperado puso un poco de distancia entre ellos y se tapó la cara con las manos todavía medio metidas en las mangas.

-¿Mattie?-lo llamó intentando acercarse pero el otro se levantó y se puso contra la puerta, respirando agitado y sin destaparse la cara.

Kumajiro se sentó confundido.

-P-puedes lla-amar a mi hermano, ¿p-por fav-or?-le preguntó el canadiense con la misma voz quebrada de antes, un poco acoplada por sus manos

Alfred arrugó el ceño, y aunque intentó no sonar muy enojado cuando habló, su voz sonó bastante agresiva

-No, no voy a llamar a tu estúpido hermano. Dime que pasó.

-¡Llama a mi hermano!-volvió a repetir el rubio más histérico esta vez

-¡No! ¡Dime que rayos pasó!

-¡No quiero, quiero que llames a Alfred y le pidas que venga!

-¡Yo soy Alfred!

-¡No, quiero a mi hermano, a _Alfie_!

-_Like hell-...-_

_-Fine.-_lo cortó destapándose la cara completamente roja de lágrimas y enojo-¡Yo lo llamaré! ¡Sólo te estaba pidiendo un maldito favor, _asshole_!

Aunque dijo eso, Matthew no se movió, se quedó pegado a la puerta y mirando el piso. Las lágrimas seguían su curso, y recién ahora Alfred notaba que tenía el labio cortado. Matthew se llevó una mano a la boca y dijo con una voz más suave de lo usual.

-_Please_, llamalo y pídele que venga. N-no cre-eo que p-pueda hablar a-así

La manga se había bajado un poco con el movimiento, y ahora podía ver que sus nudillos también estaban heridos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred hubiera esperado que el timbre sonara sin parar cuando el momento llegara, sin embargo solo sonó una vez y por unos segundos. Se levantó del sillón y fue a abrir la puerta con la misma cara de odio que tenía desde que Matthew lo echó de la habitación y se encerró en ella. Ni siquiera se molestó en apagar la televisión, la cual sólo había prendido para no escuchar los claros sollozos que venían de su cuarto.

En el pasillo del edificio lo recibió un hombre con una cara igual a la suya, con el mismo enojo y todo, solo que su cabello era rubio en vez de marrón, usaba lentes y sus ojos eran azules en vez de rojos.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó el recién llegado sin siquiera un saludo

El dueño de la casa lo miró con dagas en los ojos antes de responder. Dios, como odiaba a ese tipo

-Llorando en la habitación-le respondió

El rubio dio un pequeño chasquido antes de empujarlo para sacarlo del camino y entrar en el departamento. Se escucharon pasos y otro rubio apareció subiendo las escaleras, éste siendo idéntico al que lloraba dentro, solo que era más alto y tenía el pelo un poco más largo atado en una coleta baja.

-¿Que le hiciste al pobre chico?-preguntó escueto

-Yo no le hice nada, Matt-murmuró el dueño de casa entrando-Llegó en un estado deplorable, llorando, con sangre en los labios y los nudillos, el resto del cuerpo no sé. Se niega a decirme que pasó y ni siquiera me deja acercarme, se pone frenético.

Matt cerró la puerta y se quitó el abrigo mientras Al se apoyaba contra el sillón. Sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con los azules del primer rubio que entró, quien se había detenido frente a la habitación a escuchar la explicación. Con un pequeño acuerdo silencioso que sólo ellos podían entender, cada uno volvió a lo que tenía planeado hacer. Matt se acercó a Al que miraba la puerta con ferviente intensidad, mientras el de ojos azules golpeaba levemente la madera frente a él.

-¿Mattie? ¿Podrías abrir? Soy yo, Al.-dijo lo más pegado a la puerta posible.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que se abriera. Alfred, el de cabello rubio, dejó de respirar unos segundos al ver a su hermano así. Matthew se lanzó a sus brazos de inmediato y se pudo escuchar como a un costado el de ojos rojos daba un pequeño tarareo de desaprobación.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo.-murmuró Alfred devolviendo el gesto.

-Lo-o siento-o-musitó el menor separándose-por hab-berte hecho venir h-hasta a-qui. Eso fue est-tupido. A t-ti tambi-en, Matt.

-No es nada, Mattie. Ahora, ¿quieres contarme qué sucedió? Nos tienes a todos muy preocupado-respondió su hermano

Enlazó sus manos y empezó a caminar hacia adentro de la habitación. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, el otro Alfred la detuvo con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta puerta se queda abierta, _fatty-_murmuró con tono bajo y peligroso

-_Look_-empezó el otro con un suspiro exasperado-entiendo que no confíes en mí y que desearías que no existiera y todo eso, pero al menos esta vez, _fuck off._

El de cabello marrón abrió la boca para responder pero la suave voz de Matthew lo cortó

-Esta bien, Al, sólo deja la puerta abierta.

Alfred se sintió muy desilusionado al ver que no le hablaba a él, sino a su hermano. El de ojos azules decidió dejar el tema ahí y siguió su curso. Se sentaron en la cama, demasiado cerca para el gusto del Alfred de cabello marrón, sus manos seguían unidas. Aunque podía verlos hablar, no escuchaba más que murmullos, ambos se aseguraron de mantener la voz baja.

-¿Puedes parar ya?-sonó una voz a su costado y recién ahora recordaba la presencia de su propio hermano-Estar mirándolo como un psicótico no va ayudar a Matthew.

El otro lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo. Matt dio un chasquido y lo empujó con bastante fuerza, dejándolo un poco desbalanceado. Con la mirada le ordenó que se sentara en el sillón, y aunque demostró que lo hacía de mala gana el otro acató. Matt también se sentó, en el sillón individual puesto en forma perpendicular al otro, y tomó el control del televisor sin decir más nada. Así se pasaron al menos una hora, hasta que Matt se cansó de que el otro estuviera todo el tiempo girándose a ver qué hacían los otros dos, siendo que estando en el sillón había quedado de espaldas a ellos.

-¿De verdad te preocupa que Matthew te sea infiel con su propio hermano? ¿Tanto como para pensar que puede hacerlo enfrente nuestro?-le preguntó exasperado-Estás enfermo

-A tí también debería preocuparte, su hermano es tu novio.

-Enfermo y paranoico.

-¿Por qué crees que ese bobo sale contigo y Mattie conmigo? Los cuatro claramente tenemos un complejo de hermano.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con Matthew. Y no lo digo con desprecio a eso. Y tú no tienes _nada_ que ver con Al. Y eso si lo digo con desprecio.

-Nosotros lo hemos hecho, ¿por qué ellos no? Mattie niega que nunca haya tenido ni un beso con su hermano, pero no le creo. Míralos como se abrazan. A mi no me deja ni tocarlo pero a él le deja que le haga lo que quiera.

Un almohadón chocó con su cabeza, y aunque debería estar agradecido de que no fuera algo más consistente como el cenicero en la mesa de café, Matt sabía cómo hacer daño hasta con algo tan acolchonado. Alfred se giró a verlo con odio.

-Matthew está pasando por bastante como para que tú le sumes una escena de celos.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿No se supone que tienes que odiarlo? Es tu alterno opuesto.

Matt hizo una cara de desagrado.

-Esa teoría tuya de que porque seamos opuestos tengamos que tener ganas de matarnos mutuamente es una estúpidez, y no más que eso, una teoría. Eso es algo entre tú y América, no nos metan a los demás en eso.

-Oh, ya entiendo. _Alfie_ te amenazó con cortar contigo si no aceptas a su adorado hermano. Te has vuelto tan suave desde que estamos en esta dimensión, _bro_. Cuando te des cuenta, te va a estar proponiendo un trío con Matthew. _Estas muerto_ si piensas que los voy a dejar siquiera tocar a mi Mattie.

Esta vez el cenicero si voló, dando directo en su hombro.

-Eres desagradable. No sé ni que ve ese muchacho en ti.

Alfred sonrió tontamente

-Lo que tú me habrás visto en su momento

Matt estuvo a punto de lanzarle el control cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse y Alfred apareció sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sillón individual. Dio un suspiro y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Sabes qué pasó?-le preguntó el otro rubio pasando un brazo por su cadera

-No, no me quiere decir.-respondió

_-Bullshit._ ¿Estuviste ahí adentro una hora y no te dijo nada? ¿De qué tanto hablaban entonces?-acusó el de ojos rojos

-No, no me dijo _nada. _Sin embargo, ya está más tranquilo, me aseguró que no tiene ninguna herida importante, y ahora se quedó dormido. Yo voy a quedarme a pasar la noche aquí, pero si quieres puedes volver, se que es un viaje largo de vuelta a Washington pero-...-

-No, esta bien, yo me quedo también-lo cortó Matt

-¿Y quién dijo que se pueden quedar? Nadie me pidió permiso a mí

-Está no es tu casa, es de Mattie

-¡Sí, pero yo vivo con él!

-¡Y yo soy su hermano! ¡Y lo soy desde mucho antes de que tú hayas llegado a arruinar su vida!

-Pueden callarse los dos-murmuró entre dientes Matt, logrando captar su atención sin tener que gritar-Matthew duerme si mal no recuerdo.

Los otros dos se cruzaron de brazos de forma idé el Alfred de ojos azules se dio cuenta de eso, se levantó y empezó a caminar a la habitación

-¿A donde crees que vas, _fatass_?-lo detuvo el otro Alfred tomándolo bruscamente del codo

El de ojos azules lo miró de arriba a abajo antes de responder

-A acostarme, yo también tuve una larga noche, _skinny bitch_

-¡Pero no con _my Mattie_!

-¿Y donde quieres que duerma? Hay un solo sillón grande, y no es que _tú _vayas a dormir con él.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Es claro que no quiere ni verte en este momento!

-Alfred-de nuevo los cortó Matt, y cuando se giraron vieron que miraba exclusivamente a su novio

Con una sonrisa triunfadora, el de ojos rojos se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. El otro no dijo nada y se dirigió al armario del pasillo donde sabía que había toallas y mantas. Tomó una de las últimas y volvió a los sillones donde Matt se quitaba la campera de lana. Apagaron la luz, cerraron las cortinas, y de alguna forma se acomodaron los dos en el sillón que si bien era grande, tampoco tanto. Alfred apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Matt y dio otro suspiro. Más que frustrado o cansado o intrigado, parecía enojado. Se podía ver las furia burbujear en sus orbes celestes como el cielo.

-Tu hermano si te contó lo que pasó, ¿no?-le preguntó el de ojos violetas

-Sí, pero no me quiso decir quién fue.

-¿Es grave?

-Mucho,

-Pero Matthew está bien. Fisicamente.

-Eso creo. Eso dice.

-¿No se lo puedes decir a Al? Se que es un idiota, pero realmente le importa Matthew, y está igual de preocupado que tú. Quizás más porque no sabe qué sucedió.

-...No.

Pasaron al silencio y decidieron intentar dormir un poco hasta que el sol de mediodía les hiciera imposible seguir descansando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A eso de las 6 30 de la mañana, la calma del departamento fue interrumpida por una voz que gritaba _"No, stop, arrêtes!" ._ En menos de dos segundos ya estaban de pie y abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Les costó un poco entrar por querer hacerlo los dos al mismo tiempo, y cuando lo hicieron, Alfred rápidamente prendió las luces. El otro Alfred tenía a Matthew aprisionado contra la cabecera de la cama, tomándolo fuertemente de los brazos y con una rodilla a cada lado de sus piernas. Su expresión era una mezcla de enojo e impaciencia, y su respiración parecía la de un animal salvaje a punto de atacar.

-¡No mientas, Matthew!-vociferó sacudiéndolo un poco

Kumajiro intentaba separarlo pero Alfred no parecía ni registrar sus gruñidos. El de ojos azules lo empujó, haciéndolo caer sobre Matt que lo sostuvo desde atrás. La presencia de su alterno pareció enfurecerlo aún más

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, _shithead_!-fue la respuesta de su hermano

-_I'm sorry, I'm sorry...!_-musitaba Mattie abrazando a su oso

-¿Me fuiste infiel? ¡tres años de relación y me fuiste infiel! ¡Yo dejé mi universo por ti y me fuiste infiel! ¡Das asco, Williams!

-¡No te engañó!-le gritó el de ojos azules y luego se giró a Mattie-¿Por qué le dijiste que lo engañaste?

Matthew lo miró con algo parecido a un ruego en sus ojos.

-No. No, no, no, definitivamente no-masculló el Alfred rubio-¡No! ¡No le vas a decir que lo engañaste cuando no fue así y yo no te voy a encubrir en eso!

-¡Me engañaste o no, Matthew!

-¡No sé!-respondió el aludido con algunas lágrimas empezando a asomarse por sus mejillas-No sé...Yo no quería, ¡te juro que no! Pero él estaba muy alcoholizado, y se me empezó a acercar, y no me lo podía sacar de encima...No quise engañarte, pero tampoco es que fue una...una...

Los ojos rojos de Alfred no podían abrirse más de la sorpresa. Su hermano lo dejó ir y cruzó la cama rápidamente hacia su novio. Contuvo el aliento mientras le tomaba la cara para obligarlo a que lo mire, y lo dejó salir cuando el otro no lo rechazó

-Mattie, ¿te violaron?-le preguntó con seriedad

Matthew rompió en llanto.

-¡No! Quiero decir, eso suena muy...violento. Yo...me pude haber librado de él, pero ¡me asusté! ¡Me paralicé! ¡Yo te juro que no quise, Al! Pero...pero l-lo h-hice.

Los cuatro cayeron en un silencio por unos momentos, con Matthew llorando con la cara aún en las manos de su novio, y Matt y el otro Alfred observando de cerca al de ojos rojos. Sorpresivamente, fue este último el primero en hablar

-...¿pero fue consentido, Mattie?

-¡No!

-¡Entonces fue un abuso! Oh, por dios y todos los cielos, ¡Como se te ocurre decirme que me fuiste infiel cuando te violaron! ¡Eres tan...tan_ tú_!-dijo tirando los brazos al aire

-¡Lo siento!

-¡De qué diablo te disculpas ahora!

-¡Hey, ya deja de gritarle, idiota!

-¡Tú no te metas, _fatty_!

-_You really are such an asshole_!

-¡Cállate, no te hagas el niño bueno sólo porque tuviste tus quince minutos de fama, _mutherfucker bastard!_

Ninguno de los dos parecía escuchar los pedidos de Matthew de que no pelearan

-¿Y tú qué haces aún aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez?

-¿Yo? ¡Esta es mi casa, _fucker_! ¡Tú eres el que sobra!

-¡Tú sobras! ¡A quién se le ocurre ponersele a gritar a su novio que acaba de ser violado! ¡Eres patético!

-¡No te entromezcas en mi relación con Matthew, yo sé como manejarme perfectamente!

-¡No, no lo sabes! ¡No tienes el más mínimo sentido de cómo tratar a los demás y no quisiera tener que verte ni cerca de mi hermano!

-¡Ja! ¡Yo no quisiera tener que verte ni respirar el mismo aire que _mi _hermano ni_ tu_ hermano! ¡Pero hay que aceptar la realidad!

La ferviente discusión fue cortada por Matt, que tomó a los dos Alfreds del brazo y los tiró fuera de la habitación haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas en el camino.

-Son realmente insoportables, ambos-les dijo fríamente antes de cerrar la puerta y poner la traba

Con un suspiro de cansancio, se giró a la cama donde el otro canadiense lloraba sobre el pelaje de su oso. Miró a un costado, sin gustarle la sensación de inseguridad que tenía. Después de unos segundos, fue y se sentó frente a su alterno.

-Matthew, tienes que poner un orden a tu situación-le dijo con seriedad-Lo que dijo Al es verdad. Si no fue consentido, es una violación. Esas cosas, hay que denunciarlas.

-N-no pue-edo i-ir a la p-policia, fue u-uno de-e los nu-estros. U-na na-ación.

-Bueno, eso hace las cosas aún peor. Pero quizás más simples. Sólo tienes que decirnos quién fue y-...-

-No voy a decirles.

-¿Lo vas a encubrir?

-Sí.

-Ese tipo te hizo...esto. Estar como estás, a ti, a tu hermano, y a tu novio, ¿pero lo vas a encubrir?

-...Sí.

-De acuerdo. Es tu decisión. Pero, si no te molesta la pregunta, ¿por qué le dijiste a Al que lo habías engañado cuando no era así?

Matthew se removió incómodo, y se tomó unos segundo antes de responder.

-Porque me asusté. Al me despertó, creo que porque estaba llorando mientras dormía o algo, y me asusté de verlo ahí, tan cerca, ni siquiera registré el momento que se acostó conmigo. Me quiso calmar y lo logró por unos minutos hasta que me quiso besar y entré en pánico de vuelta. Y entonces él... _insinuó _si no le había sido infiel y por eso estaba así. Y le dije que sí, porque en parte es verdad, y porque sinceramente preferiría negar todo lo que pasó. Al se puso agresivo de inmediato, y por lo general se como manejar su violencia, se que se muestra defensivo pero en el realidad no va a hacerme daño. Pero, esta vez no pude, lamento haberlos despertado, se que han tenido suficiente con todo el viaje de la nada hasta aquí y todo...

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio que para Matthew fueron eternos, hasta que el otro negó con la cabeza y con su pesada mano le revolvió el cabello

-...tienes una visión muy rara de las cosas a veces, Mattie.

Matthew se abrazó más a su oso, Matt no solía usar su sobrenombre muy a menudo.

-Lo mejor es que descanses ahora. Am, ¿quieres estar solo, o prefieres que me quede o llame a alguno...?

-Creo que debería hablar con Al, ¿no?

-No, no tienes _que._ Sólo si lo quieres.

-Sí, creo que prefería aclarar las cosas con el.

-¿Ahora?

-...sí, no quiero dormir solo.

-Bien, pero dejaré la puerta abierta.

Matthew dio una pequeña risa mientras se secaba los ojos

-¿Si tú no confías en tu propio hermano como se supone que tengo que hacerlo yo?

-No sé, algo le habrás visto en estos tres años.

Matt se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Cuando puso una mano en el picaporte sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar la voz del otro

-Kumakichi, ¿porque no vas con Alfred un rato? Con mi hermano. Ya es de mañana, pídele que te de el dasayuno.-dijo mirando a su oso, y luego agregó cuando sintió la inquisidora mirada de Matt sobre él-Ya ha habido suficientes problemas para tener una pelea entre Kuma y Al. Creeme, ya ha pasado.

Matt se sorprendió un poco cuando el osezno acató sin siquiera preguntar. Bajó de la cama de un salto y trotó a su lado a esperar que abriera la puerta. Siendo el hombre de pocas palabras que era, decidió dejar las cosas ahí y movió el picaporte. El momento en que la entrada estuvo libre, tuvo a dos Estados Unidos sobre él queriendo pasar a toda costa. Frunciendo el ceño para demostrar su desaprobación, tomó por los hombros al rubio y lo guió fuera de la puerta. El otro no perdió el tiempo para lanzarse dentro y corrió a ocupar el lugar que antes ocupaba su hermano. Matthew no lo miraba, tenía los ojos fijos en sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Idiota-dijo Alfred, y Matthew levantó la mirada a él porque su voz sonaba un poco (sólo un poco) aguada

El más alto le tomó la cara en las manos, obligándolo a que esos ojos violetas siguieran sobre los suyos, y suavemente rozó los pulgares con sus labios.

-Adorable, hermoso, con muy poca autoestima e inhumanamente posible altruista idiota-murmuró pegando sus frentes. -¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera por un momento intentar ocultar algo así? ¿Cómo puedes querer pasar por esto solo? ¿No confías en mi, Mattie? ¿Ni siquiera como para dejarme cuidarte con algo _tan _grave?

Matthew sintió como los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas, pero se impuso a sí mismo no llorar bajo ningún concepto, y llevó las manos a los antebrazos de su novio.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Cómo fue?

Matthew miró hacia abajo.

-No quiero hablar del tema.

-¿Quién fue?

Matthew no respondió.

-Por todos los cielos, eres tan, pero tan idiota-dijo Alfred mientras pasaba a abrazarlo contra su pecho.

-Lo siento

-Ya deja de disculparte de una vez.

El rubio se acomodó más en sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero al menos no estaba gimoteando y su respiración estaba bajo control.

-Yo soy el que te debe una disculpas. Lamento haberte gritado y tratado como te traté. De verdad, no tengo excusas-musitó con los labios pegados a esa cabellera rubia que tanto adoraba-¿Te hice daño?

-No, claro que no. ¿No podemos simplemente olvidarnos de todo este asunto?

De fondo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose pero ninguno le dió ni una mirada.

-No. Nunca.-rompió el abrazo y volvió a tomarlo de las mejillas-Nunca, Mattie, ¿de acuerdo?

Matthew notó como los ojos rojos de su novio tenían cierto brillo vidrioso, y con eso ya no pudo soportarlo. Se lanzó a su pecho y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran. Alfred se hundió en su cuello y respiró profundo.

-_It's ok. You are safe now. _

Con una suavidad poco característica Alfred le tomó la barbilla y lo hizo mirar hacia arriba. Matthew se perdió en sus ojos por unos segundos, intentando guardar esa mirada en lo más profundo de su memoria. No había deseo ni pasión en esas orbes rojas como siempre solía haber que estaban en un momento íntimo, sino que por esta vez había el más puro amor. Alfred estaba muy acostumbrado a esconder sus sentimientos hasta de su propio novio, sin embargo en esos momentos Matthew sentía que podía mirarle el alma. Se dio cuenta que Alfred se estaba acercando con la intención de besarlo, de inmediato corrió la cara.

_-Sorry_. Ya me lavé los dientes, varias veces, pero igual...

-Mattie, no voy a besarte como un acto posesivo de marcar territorio. Sólo quiero tenerte cerca, y que dejes de llorar, y quiero besarte porque eres mi novio y desearía besarte hasta el fin del mundo. No me importa si otro te besó, estoy seguro que tu boca va a saber igual de dulce que siempre

Matthew apretó los labios antes de responder.

-No es porque...me haya besado.

-...Oh.

La expresión de Alfred era ilegible mientras procesaba lo que esas palabras podrían significar. Matthew temió que tuviera otro ataque de furia.

-No me importa-dijo al fin el más alto mientras le tomaba la mejilla y volvía a acercarse a su boca-de verdad, no me importa.

Alfred posó sus labios en los suyos, y si bien al principio Matthew se resistió, terminó abriendo los labios para él. La lengua de su novio se aventuró dentro de su boca impaciente, y exactamente igual que la primera vez que se besaron tanto tiempo atrás, Matthew tuvo un leve y placentero escalofrío cuando sintió el piercing de la lengua de Alfred pasar por su paladar.

-Te amo, Mattie-murmuró Alfred contra su oreja mientras estiraba el brazo para apagar la luz desde el interruptor sobre la cabecera de la cama,

Matthew respondió con un suave "yo también" y se dejó acostar sobre el pecho de su novio.

Sólo quería olvidar.

-_You are safe now, gorgeous._-murmuró Alfred atrayéndolo más cerca

Matthew cerró los ojos.

Sí, ya estaba a salvo.

Sólo tenía que olvidar.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Ahora...**

**Al OMAKE!**


	2. OMAKE

**Wiii, siempre quise hacer un OMAKE auqnue sea pequeñito!**

**Por favor, leer la nota del final :)**

* * *

**Safe and sound**

_Estás queriendo sostener el mundo sobre los hombros, y no te das cuenta que es el mundo quien te sostiene a ti_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Alfred, el de ojos azules, se despertaba con un creciente dolor de cuello. Algo adormilado aún, notó que estaba sólo en el sillón y se preguntó cómo hizo Matt para levantarse sin despertarlo a él. Escuchó ruidos y al sentarse vio a su alterno y su novio parados en el pasillo. El de cabello marrón estaba parado en una silla, sacando algo del estante más alto del pasillo de las mantas y toallas. Desde el sillón y a pesar de no tener sus lentes, Alfred palideció varias tonalidades al verlo sacar su bate de béisbol ensangrentado y con clavos en la punta.

-P-pens-é q-que habíamos aclarado que no podían andar en este universo con esas cosas por la calle-murmuró al verlo que los dos tenían puestos sus abrigos de nieve puestos

-¿Y tu palo de hockey?-preguntó el morocho ignorándolo

-En el auto-respondió Matt

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que en el auto? ¿Siempre estuvo ahí y nunca me lo dijiste? ¡_Jeez_, Matt! ¡Y si nos detenían en la frontera para una inspección y tú tenías esa cosa ahí sin decirme nada!

El mencionado le dio una gélida mirada de costado y abrió la puerta principal sin decir nada.

-Wait, wait, ¿A dónde van? ¿Y dónde está mi hermano?

-Mattie duerme. Y es bastante obvio a donde vamos, a saldar algunas cuentas-respondió el de ojos rojos buscando sus llaves

Al otro le tomó unos segundos entender

-¿Eh? ¿Saben quién fue?

-No, pero tenemos algunas técnicas de averiguación bastante efectivas

-¿Qué-...¡No! ¡No pueden salir a golpear gente para conseguir información! ¡Por dios, después soy yo el que actúa sin pensar!

-No vamos a involucrar civiles, Al-ofreció su novio-Tú deja que nosotros nos encarguemos

-¡Yo quiero ir!

-No, tú te quedas con Matthew. Y ya deja de gritar que lo vas a despertar.

-Pero-...-

-Sigue durmiendo, _fatty_.-lo cortó su alterno mientras tomaba el picaporte para cerrar-¡Y ni se te ocurra entrar a mi habitación! ¡Mantén tus _love handles_ lejos de mi Mattie!

-¡Es _mi _Mattie porque es _mi _hermano!-respondió pero la puerta ya había sido cerrada

Alfred dio un suspiro y se revolvió su cabello rubio. Se sintió observado y a su lado se encontró con Kumajiro mirándolo

-Hambre-dijo el osezno

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si esta mañana comiste como cuatro latas de atún!

* * *

**OK, OK, ANTES QUE ME SALTEN A LA YUGULAR. SE QUE ES IGUAL A TRAUMA! ESA ERA LA IDEA!**

**No lo dije en la introducción para no spoilear :3**

Como dije, esto vino a mi mente mientras investigaba sobre 2p!Hetalia para mi historia Second Player. Y mientras más aprendía sobre 2p!Matthew, menos lo podía encajar en el concepto que tenía para él en SP! Por otro lado, el 2p!Hetalia se me metió en el sistema como si fuera un fandom completamente nuevo, con su correspondiente obsesión de cuando se descubré algo así. Por supuesto que yo, que soporto el UsCan en todas sus formas, me encanta ver a 2p!Alfred con Canadá, principalmente, y también a 2p!Canadá con USA. Y entonces, de alguna forma me vino a la cabeza, ¿y si los 2p estuvieran en Trauma, como se hubiera dado la dinámica del grupo? Y chan, llegamos a esto! Bueno, si alguien leyó todo esto, mil gracias.

Y si no lo leyeron es por que son unos insensibles!

Nah, mentira :)

**Ahora, recuerden,dejar review es incentivar el fandom :3**

**Y como siempre, saben lo que me gusta oir además de las criticas que son siempre bienvenidas, sobre que fue lo que más les gustó, aunque sea un minimo detalle :D**


End file.
